The needs for the reduction of the weight of a car body, the integral molding of components and a reduction in the production cost, through rationalization of a production process, have been increased in recent years as means for improving fuel efficiency to cope with the environmental problems caused by automobiles, and the development of high-strength hot-rolled steel sheets having excellent press workability has been carried out. Elongation and hole expandability are particularly important in molding a hot-rolled steel sheet, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 6-287685, 7-11382 and 6-200351 propose technologies that improve the hole expandability by adjusting the addition amounts of Ti, Nb and C and S to steel sheets having a strength level of 590 to 780 N/mm2. However the development of high-strength steel sheets exceeding 980 N/mm2 is necessary to satisfy further needs for a reduction in weight. Elongation and hole expandability are deteriorated with an increase in the strength and the hole expandability and ductility are contradictory, as is well known in the art. It has therefore been difficult, using the prior art technologies, to produce steel sheets of the 980 N/mm2 level that are excellent in both elongation and hole expandability.